1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module and an electronic device, and particularly to a light source module and an electronic device with a quantum dot element therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light-emitting device equipped with a wide color gamut display can adopt a blue light light-emitting diode chip with a quantum dot element. The quantum dots are materials having good characteristics on absorbing and emitting lights. They possess narrow full width of half-maximum (FWHM), high emitting efficiency, relatively wide absorption spectroscopy, and relatively high color purity and color saturation. Therefore, the quantum dot elements are applied to techniques related to display panels, so that the images in display devices have wide color gamut and high color saturation. However, bluish regions often appear on the edge region of display panels, so as to influence the quality of the images.